Angelic Beach
by Giganicky
Summary: Panty, Stocking, Garterbelt and Brief go to Ibiza for vacation. Songfic. Real life references. One-shot. Don't like it? Don't read it!


**DISCLAIMER: Gainax owns Panty and stocking with Garterbelt.**

**The song "Loca People" is by Sak Noel, copyright Clipper's Sound, 2011.**

**Angelic Beach**

**Rated T for nudity, sexual and alcohol references.**

An airliner lands on an airstrip, the airstrip of the airport of Ibiza.

The passengers exit, and four of them come from Daten City, the city of fallen angels.

These are Panty, a sexy and lustful blonde angel, Stocking, Panty's younger sister, an adorable and gluttonious gothic lolita, Brief, a very interesting nerd, with a beautiful face hidden in his fiery orange hair, and Garterbelt, the reverend of Daten City, who is a tall black man with a gigantic afro.

_All day, all night_

_All day, all night_

_All day, all night_

_All day, all night_

_All day, all night_

_All day, all night_

_All day, all night_

_All day, all night_

Brief stretches himself and says: "Whew, that was a great journey...".

Panty says to Brief: "Yea, Geek Boy. That was a nice journey. Too bad I didn't get to fuck someone there...".

Stocking facepalms and says to Panty: "You've got too much libido, sis.".

"This land looks very beautiful.", contemplates Garterbelt.

Panty shakes his head left and right and says to Garterbelt: "Geez, are we here for vacation or for painting, fuckhead?".

"I was just thinking with the voice, crazy bitch!", screams Garterbelt to Panty.

"Calm down, you two.", says Stocking, supporting Panty's thought.

"Let's go see more of what Ibiza offers.", says Brief.

_**What the fuck!?**_

The group first arrives to Ibiza Town, known simply as Ibiza in Spanish or Eivissa in Catalan.

The group remains breathless from the beautiful Mediterranean sea, the historical finds and, probably what all you know, the FIESTA!

Brief covers his ears due to the noise emanated from the parties and screams: "Oh goddamn it, what a fuss!".

"You should have expected it, Ibiza is known all over the world for its parties and frantic nightlife.", explains Stocking.

_When I came to Spain and I saw people party  
I told to myself: **What the fuck!?**  
All day, all night  
All day, all night_

"Yeah, Ibiza is a very wild place.", says Garterbelt.

"Well, these parties look awesome, I wanna dive into this world of fun.", says Brief.

The four walk to a bar nearby, while Panty says: "Too bad there ain't any brothel here.".

Stocking and Garterbelt yell to Panty: "PANTY!".

"Ah geez... I was just thinking with the voice!", says Panty.

_Viva la fiesta (Long live the party)_

_Viva la noche (Long live the night)  
Viva los DJ's (Long live the DJs)  
I couldn't believe what I was living  
So I called my friend Johnny  
And I said to him..._

_Johnny, la gente esta muy loca! (The people is crazy!)_

At the bar, Panty orders savory snacks, Stocking orders a chocolate ice cream, Brief orders an on tap Coca-Cola with a slice of lemon on top, and Garterbelt orders a glass of beer.

The Anarchy Sisters eat their dish quite voraciously, while Brief and Garterbelt slowly drink their beverages.

They pay the bill, and go away, trying to find something to do.

"It's all nice so far...", says Brief.

Garterbelt points at a beach, in the Ibiza bayside, and says: "There, guys!".

"That's right! I might get a man laid!", says Panty, all happy.

Stocking sighs and says to Panty: "Gosh, can you please think of anything but sex for at least a second?".

"Shut up, Stockin'! We're here for partying, not for arguing!", says Panty.

"Y-You're right.", says Stocking.

And the quartet goes to the beach, taking off their clothes in favour for their swimsuits.

_**What the fuck!?**_

Panty's swimsuit is composed of a dark pink bikini, an Hawaiian flower-shaped hair clip, a pearl necklace and light purple Shutter Shades.

Stocking's swimsuit is composed of a white bikini with light blue stripes, a jungle flower-shaped hair clip, an Hawaiian necklace and light blue glasses.

Brief wears dark green swim briefs with an orange stripe on the sides, while Garterbelt wears white and red trunks.

"I'm starting to sweat...", says Brief, as he slicked his hair back, showing his face.

However, he wasn't as popular as Panty and Stocking, who were surrounded by many men.

_Johnny, la gente esta muy loca!_

_**What the fuck!?**_

Panty and Stocking were on their sunbeds, tanning their skin and pleasing the men.

"Looks like some dudes want something...", says Panty, as she shakes her booty in front of the men, who squealed of attraction.

"You enjoy yourself, huh?", asks Stocking.

Brief makes his way through the crowd and says to Panty and Stocking: "There you are. Shouldn't we bathing?".

"It's not the time now, Geek Boy.", says Stocking.

"I know, right, Stockin'?", says Panty, referencing a famous phrase used in the internet. "Anyways, on to you, Geek Boy... It's time to...".

Brief asks surprised: "It's time for what? What do you want me to do, Panty?".

Panty unfastens the top part of the bikini, she puts it on her sunbed, and softly purrs: "Can you rub the suntan oil on me?".

Brief gibbered a bit and thought: "We're through this again. But, this time I won't do the statue.".

Brief cracks his neck for preparation, puts a sip of suntan oil on his left hand and starts to rub it on Panty's back, making her softly moan.

_When I came to Spain and I saw people party  
I told to myself: **What the fuck!?**  
All day, all night  
All day, all night  
Viva la fiesta, viva la noche  
Viva los DJ's  
**What the fuck!?**  
Viva la fiesta, viva la noche  
Viva los DJ's  
**What the fuck!?**_

However, Garterbelt rains on Brief's parade: "Guys! It's time for lunch!".

"AWWW, GO FUCK YOURSELF, GARTERBELT!", say Brief and Panty.

"Don't make me repeat it another time! IT'S LUNCH TIME!", yells Garterbelt.

Panty reluctantly says, while tying her bikini's top: "Ok, we'll go eat lunch, you goddamn priest!".

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS, I'M A REVEREND, NOT A PRIEST!", screams Garterbelt to Panty.

_Viva la fiesta_

_Viva la fiesta_

_Viva la fiesta_

_Viva la fiesta_

_Viva la fiesta_

_Viva la fiesta_

_Viva la fiesta_

_Viva la fiesta_

The group goes to have lunch.

Panty eats for lunch potato chips with tabasco sauce, Stocking eats a pair of flaons (a Spanish sweet, which is a bun of bread with a varying shape, from circular to semi-circular), Brief eats a slice of pizza, while Garterbelt eats beefsteak.

After the lunch, the quarter wait two hours for going to bath in the Mediterranean water, as bathing after eating can be quite unhealthy.

The two hours passed quickly, and the four bathed in the sea.

They loved the vibe of the beach and the fresh water tickling their skin.

Panty was the first to come out from the water, her body had sparkling drops of water, falling down from her smooth-as-silk skin.

Stocking exited after her sister, and her hair were soaked in water. She shook her head, making the drops of water launch from her hair and making her wet hair spikier.

_Viva la..._

_Viva la..._

_Viva la..._

_Viva la..._

_Viva la..._

_Viva la..._

_I couldn't believe what I was living  
So I called my friend Johnny  
And I said to him..._

_Johnny, la gente esta muy loca!_

_..._

_**What the fuck!?**_

At night, the four go to a night club, called EX-Trek, where they will do crazy stuff.

The group sees the go-go dancers, and Panty says to Stocking: "Hey, shall we dance like these girls?".

Stocking replies: "OK!".

The two step on the stage, transform into their Angel form, and finally dance like go-go dancers, making Brief nosebleed and say: "Oh shit, this is TOO HOT FOR WORDS!".

Brief stops nosebleeding after a bit and says: "Whoa, that was truly super sexy! I need to do something for beefin' up the atmosphere.".

Brief asks the owner of the club to do tonight's DJ: "Can I do the DJ? I wanna beef up the atmosphere, as I have two of my female friends go-go dancing!".

"Okay.", allows the owner.

Brief goes to the DJ table and puts at full volume "Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)" by Skrillex.

Brief has an unbelievable talent as DJ: he is so good, in fact, he makes the crowd go crazy!

Panty and Stocking hear the song, and go near Brief, and they start dancing near him.

Brief blushes a bit, but concentrates and rocks the party!

_Johnny, la gente esta muy loca,  
**What the fuck!?**_

After the end of the song, Brief says: "My business is done here for today. I will come back, if you liked it so much.".

Brief sees Garterbelt drinking a bit of vodka, and decides to order a glass of Coca-Cola, just like at the bar.

He drinks it softly, burps quietly, and exits from the night club, together with Garterbelt and Panty and Stocking, who revert in their normal form.

"That was great!", says Brief.

"It was a pretty nice song the one you put.", says Panty.

"Let's go back to our hotel.", says Garterbelt.

"Let's go.", says Stocking.

And the four go to the hotel they wanted to reside for the vacation, the Scenic Party, in Ibiza Town's highest point.

_**What the fuck!?**_


End file.
